InFamous: Second Son (2014)
InFamous: Second Son (stylized as inFAMOUS: Second Son) is an open world action-adventure video game, developed by Sucker Punch Productions and published by Sony Computer Entertainment for the PlayStation 4 video game console. The third main entry in the Infamous series, which had previously been developed for the PlayStation 3, was released on March 21, 2014. Voice Cast *Troy Baker - Delsin *Travis Willingham - Reggie *Christine Dunford - Augustine *Laura Bailey - Fetch *David Stanbra - Hank *Alex Walsh - Eugene *Karen Austin - Betty *Caleb Moody - Zeke 'Additional Voice Talent' *Zeke - Caleb Moody *Angel, Demon - Fred Tatasciore *TV Reporter - Rick Chambers *Concrete Pawn 1 - Philip Anthony Rodriguez *Concrete Cannon - Kimberly Brooks *Concrete Pawn 2 - Drew Bell *Concrete Knight - Dave Fennoy *Concrete Rook - Adam Gifford *Policeman 1, Street Thug 1 - Scott Whyte *Policeman 2, Street Thug 2 - Eric Nicolaisen *Concrete Bishop - Christopher Sabat *Tanner Black, Concrete Pawn 3 - Matt Mercer *Policeman 3, Street Thug 3 - Khary Payton *D.U.P. Operator, Female Ped 1 - Kirsten Scoles *Asian-Accented Female Ped. 2 - Elizabeth Sung *Working Class Male Ped. 3, Hipster Female Ped. 1, Hipster Female Ped. 6 - Liela Birch *Business Casual Female Ped. 3, Outdoorsy Female Ped. 1, Hooker Female Ped. 2 - Cissy Jones *Working Class Male Ped. 4, Working Class Male Ped. 7, Working Class Male Ped. 6 - Abby Craden *Hipster Male Ped. 11, Business Casual Male Ped. 5, Business Casual Male Ped. 7 - Crispin Freeman *Business Casual Female Ped. 1, Business Casual Female Ped. 7, Hipster Female Ped. 9 - Natalie Lander *Business Casual Female Ped. 6, Hipster Female Ped. 8, Business Female Ped. 2 - Lori Tritel *Homeless Male Ped. 2, Working Class Male Ped. 5, Outdoorsy Male Ped. 3 - Tom Bromhead *Hooker Female Ped. 3, Hipster Female Ped. 7, Hipster Female Ped. 12 - Rebecca Reidy *Hooker Female Ped. 1, Business Casual Female Ped. 8, Homeless Male Ped. 3 - April Stewart *Working Class Male Ped. 6, Business Casual Male Ped. 6, Hipster Male Ped. 8 - Brad Grusnick *Homeless Male Ped. 6, Business Casual Male Ped. 2, Hipster Male Ped. 6 - Robin Atkin Downes *Business Casual Female Ped. 4, Business Casual Female Ped. 5, Hipster Female Ped. 10 - Cynthia McWilliams *Hipster Male Ped. 10, Business Casual Male Ped. 8, Hipster Male Ped. 14 - Corey Jones *Homeless Male Ped. 3, Homeless Male Ped. 2, Homeless Male Ped. 1 - Bob Joles *Hipster Male Ped. 4, Outdoorsy Male Ped. 2, Business Casual Male Ped. 3 - Jon Curry *Asian-Accented Male Ped. 3 - Jimmy Ouyang *Working Class Female Ped. 5, Hipster Female Ped. 3, Homeless Female Ped. 2 - Salli Saffioti *Hipster Female Ped. 4, Hipster Female Ped. 5, Hipster Female Ped. 2 - Dammiene Merlina *Russian Accented Male Ped. 2, Russian Accented Male Ped. 3 - Boris Kievsky *Hipster Male Ped. 2, Business Casual Male Ped. 1, Hipster Male Ped. 1 - Kevin Dorman *Hipster Male Ped. 7, Hipster Male Ped. 5, Homeless Male Ped. 7 - John Bentley *Asian-Accented Male Ped. 1, Asian-Accented Male Ped. 2 - Alexander Chen *Homeless Female Ped. 1, Hipster Female Ped. 11, Homeless Female Ped. 5 - Nora Wyman *Russian Accented Female Ped. 2, Russian Accented Female Ped. 3 - Tatyana Yassukovich *Asian-Accented Female Ped. 1, Asian-Accented Female Ped. 3 - Elizabeth Pan *Hipster Female Ped. 4, Hipster Female Ped. 5, Hipster Female Ped. 2 - Julie Nathanson *Newscaster - Emerson Brooks *Working Class Male - Mark Allan Stewart *Russian Bully 4, Working Class Male Ped - Alastair Duncan *Russian Bully 3 - Endre Hules *P.A. Announcer, Female Ped - Julie Marcus *Street Thug, Male Activist, Working Class Male Ped 1 - Liam O'Brian *Female Ped - Margaret Easley *Female Ped, Hank's Daughter - Misty Lee *Concrete Pawn 1, Street Thug 2, TV Reporter 2 - Brad Grusnick *Russian Bully 2, Male Ped 3, Agent Male 1 - Yuri Lowenthal *Male Ped 2, Agent Male 2 - Chris Smith *Police Officer 1, Russian Bully 2 - Dave Mitchell *Activist - Christopher Corey Smith *Activist - Kevin Schon *Activist - Orion Acaba *Activist - Tara Sands *Activist - Anna Vocino Category:Video Games Category:2014 Video Games